1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a payload mast, and, more particularly, to a telescoping payload mast.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telescoping masts are utilized in commercial applications as well as in military and law enforcement scenarios. Telescoping masts are typically portable devices that are deployed as-needed from a stored position and then returned to stored, nested position when not in use. The telescoping mast can carry various payloads such as antennas, light arrangements, cameras, or various types of surveillance equipment. Telescoping masts may be operated pneumatically, hydraulically, or even by way of a chain drive. Pneumatic drive systems require airtight seals between the telescopic mast sections and typically require an air compressor on a vehicle in order to erect such a mast. Contaminants or ice deposits upon the mast sections or, more particularly, at the junctions of the mast sections may prevent the retraction of the mast and may even destroy the sealing mechanisms that exist between the mast sections. If the seal is destroyed, the entire mast system can collapse if the air system is not sufficient to overcome the loss of integrity of the seal.
Hydraulic systems for elevating the telescoping mast suffer from many of the same shortcomings. More particularly, hydraulic drives are generally relatively heavy and expensive to maintain and manufacture. The use of hydraulics for the mast assembly may require additional hydraulic capacity from the vehicle for the operation of the mast system in order to provide the necessary pressure and fluid flow to accommodate the extension of the mast.
Chain drives in telescoping mast systems are expensive to maintain and manufacture and are relatively heavy in weight. The chain link mechanism is typically exposed and is subject to damage and contamination.
What is needed in the art is a telescoping mast system that is easy to manufacture, maintain, and one that overcomes the environmental hazards to which such antennas are exposed.